On My Way
by less-hebraic-more-fabrayic
Summary: Quinn is on her way to Rachel and Finn's wedding when she gets into a serious accident. Rachel waits for her to wake up and reveals her love for Quinn. As romance grows, the court case for the crash grows nearer and the person who hit Quinn is revealed.


Her thumb had hardly lifted from the 'send' button when an ear-splitting smash and the obscene crushing of door and glass pressing into her body; before her world was spinning – literally – and the universe was slammed back into place, sitting still and silent.

Nothing.

Out of the darkness, she could hear a faint dripping sound. It reminded her of the summertime when she'd have Santana and Brittany over to swim in her pool, and somebody wouldn't have turned the hose off properly and it would leak on to the concrete path between the sections of grass.

The noise grew louder, breaking up the pieces of darkness and sending a blocked-off light burning her eyelids. She opened her eyes carefully, wincing at the combined stinging of the sun and what she imagined was cuts. The dripping noise was somewhere near her ear, and as she felt around the side of her head, a hot, sticky, scarlet red substance covered her fingers.

She gagged. It was blood. This realization caused her to look at where she was, and she saw that there was blood pretty much everywhere. She was upside down at an awkward angle, hanging out of the torn seatbelt, crushed glass wedged inside her hair, which was made thick by all the blood flowing from her head. The windows were all knocked out. The roof was crushed inward and she was lying on what was left of it, sharp pieces of it poking into her shoulders and back.

Blood. So much _blood_. She tried to remember everything, what she was doing before this happened, where she was going.. She tried to move her legs and cried out in pain. A large gash and missing chunk of skin from her thigh was causing ounces of blood to pulse out of the wound, the section of her leggings that should have been over the wound was torn out and nowhere to be found.

She started to cry. Tears mingling with blood and sweat, panic settled over her and she wondered how she would get out of there. She began to fade.

Fading.

Fading.

Gone.

–

A beeping sound came out of the darkness, so loud it seemed to hurt her ears. Where was the noise coming from? How long had she been out? Her eyes were sore, and she opened them painfully slowly. Everything was blurred, she could make out blindingly bright white walls and floors, the sickening smell of strong bleach and a small figure hunched up on a chair in the corner of the room.

She tried to move her arm, but something was tugging sharply in her wrist, causing her to cry out loudly in pain and confusion. The figure stirred and leaped over to the bedside.

"Quinn?" cried a female voice. "Are you awake, Quinn?"

Quinn. She was Quinn. Of course she was. Quinn mumbled something incoherent.

"Oh, Quinn! It's me, it's Rachel. I was so worried, Quinn – Oh, Quinn, you have to stop moving your arm, there's a drip in it. You don't want to pull that out."

A warm, soft hand gently put Quinn's wrist down on the bed. Rachel. It was Rachel blurring into focus.

"What happened to you, Quinn?" Rachel asked, sounding almost scared. "We were waiting in the chapel and you were late, and, and -" She burst into tears. Quinn tried to push herself into a sitting position to comfort the brunette.

"Why are you crying?" Quinn asked, moving over to make space for Rachel to sit on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn, I should never have even thought of marrying Finn. I obviously couldn't see, Quinn. I couldn't see."

"See what - ? Rachel, what are you -"

"I couldn't see my real feelings. Santana was taking care of my phone while I was at the front of the church, and it rang and she answered and we tried to ignore it but then she screamed and told everybody you'd been in a serious accident.. And we came here and they wouldn't let anyone into the theatre while they worked on you – and seeing you lying on an operation bed with all that blood on you made me see it clearly. I love you, Quinn."

I'll add another chapter soon!

Like Rachel, I need applause to live. Give me reviews!

(Criticisms are also appreciated)


End file.
